dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Items
This page will list the various Unique Items found within Dungeon Delver. Uniques are Dungeon Delvers rarest and most valuable items in the game. They also can be salvaged for enchanted gems. Unique items differ from other items in a few ways. A Unique item will always look the same, and will always have the exact same name. They often are not the items with the best stats, however. They are often suppassed by legendary items and even magical items of the same level. ''Crowns 'Volcanic Crown' : The Volcanic Crown is a large helmet that stands tall above your head, seeming to be made of an impenetrable, smooth, glossy, black stone, similar to Obsidian. Worn by the queen of the Volcanic Isles, it gives the feeling of Lava flowing through your crown with a strong, overpowing presence of magic, and sends fear through your enemies. (See "Crowns" page for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Earth Fire's Headress 'Sapphire Crown' : The Sapphire Crown is a small helmet that appears as a large amount of Sapphires strung together to make one, solid crown. A very stunning view. (See "Crowns" page for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Magenta Crystal Circlet, and Emerald Crystal Circlet. 'Blue Sovereign' : The Blue Sovereign is a very well-crafted helmet seeming to be made of some sort of scale mixed with a strong metal. 3 horns protrude from the top with a long, swept back look. It's as cold as ice, just as its previous wearer. The Blue Sovereign has such a frightening presence of magical properties within it, all your enemies cower in fear at its sight. (See "Crowns" page for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Supreme Dark Mage. 'Helm of Rygnar' : The Helm of Rygnar is a burtish, and powerful looking helmet, made out of the horns of a demon that its previous master had slain. The tips of the demon's two horns were crafted into the top of this barbaric helmet. Its as strong as its previous wearer, and strikes an almost demonic fear through your enemies hearts. : (See "Crowns" page for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Greyson the Spiny Forked. 'Shroud of Providence' : The Shroud of Providence is a small leather hood that appears to have some sort of pattern on it and an emblem. It was used on a failed raid to attack the Kah;Rahad Isles, and has many deaths sealed within its history. It is a forbodding piece of equipment, but rare none the less. (See "Shroud of Providence" for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Snake Slate Hood. 'Horned Helmet' : The Horned Helmet is a with two large horns on top, one for each side. Legends say that this very helmet was worn by Al Da'hrad the great conquerer during the war on the border of Kadstavania. The helmet itself is a dark bronze colored with small spikes sticking out the top. The two horns create an intimidating look, making those that challenge you cower in fear. (See "Horned Helmet" for additional information.) Hat within the Roblox catalog is The Bull. : Capes '' 'Red Scarf' : The Red Scarf is just an ordinary scarf... or is it? This Scarf was used to protect villagers from freezing cold temperatures. (See "Red Scarf" for additional information.) Hat within ROBLOX catalog is Crimson Winter Scarf. ''Wings '' 'Wings of Death' : These wings came from an angel that was thrown out of the five Heavens. This fallen angel found its way to the mortal world. What really happened to this disgraced angel is unkown. (See "Wings of Death" page for additional information.) 'Wings of Life' : These wings came from an angel who lost its way to the five Heavens. It somehow ended up back in the mortal world. What happened to this rising angel is unknown. (See "Wings of Life" page for additional information.) 'Dragon Wings' : These wings were taken from a small dragon that attacked villages around the Vedorian kingdom. The dragon was killed by a master dragon slayer, who wore the wings on his back as a trophy. The wings were lost when he met his demise in the corridors of the dungeon. (See "Dragon Wings" page for additional information) ''Weapons 'Teddy bear' : This is a cute little stuffed bear that got thrown down the Dungeon. No one knows how it managed to get there, but rumors can be nasty. (See "Teddy Bear" page for additional information.) Gear within ROBLOX catalog is Teddy Bloxpin. : Secondary Items 'Torch''' This torch will light the way for you in the Dungeon if you cannot see. (See "Torch" page for additional information.) *Useful in the future dungeons* Category:Unique